New sona coding!!!
by Toaaasssssttttt We all are stranger creatures than when we all started out as kids, culture forbids, We have romantic fantasies about what dying truly is, fall off the grid. We live for the night's decor, it reveals what we dream of. Appearance Renee isn't really that spectacular, for a hybrid. She has pale blue scales that appear almost white, and odd blue-green-grey eyes. Her talons fade into a deep burgundy color, and her wing membranes are bright orange. The "arm" part of her wings fades into yellow from her shoulders. Ren is quite small, a good three inches shorter than the average TrickWing. She often adopts a bipedal posture to be average height, about the height of a SkyWing. She typically wears jeans and a graphic tee, usually with the Twenty One Dragons logo or a classic rock band. She likes sweatpants, as long as they have pockets for her phone and earbuds. She loves wearing zip-up hoodies, her favorite being a Captain America one that's about a size too big. I know there's someone at the door, They called for help, of this I'm sure, But do I want to say goodbye to all the glowing eyes? Personality Ren is quiet and introverted, and doesn't speak unless she is spoken to. She is a huge nerd, and loves reading. Renee hates many of the popular dragons in her high school, as most of them are idiots and wear about 15 pounds of makeup just so they look like they got a tan. Ren either likes dragons or hates them, there's really no in-between with her. She tries to see the good in dragons, yet she can't help but hate some dragons. If someone bullies one of her friends, that is an unforgivable crime in her book. She will plot your demise, but she doesn't actually hurt the dragon. If one of her frens hates someone, she usually hates them as well. Renee loves art and drawing, and has an entire freaking wall of her bedroom dedicated to her best drawings. She loves books, and has a bookshelf overflowing with books. I'm holding onto what I know, And what I know I must let go, but I would rather play a song For the eyes to sing along. History Renee Mirage Frostfire was born in the dead of winter, January 8th to be exact. She took forever to come out of her egg, which reflected her personality: Careful and observant. She was an only child for three years, when her brother Emberscar hatched. She was looked up to by her brother, who wanted to be just like his big sister. When she moved into grade school, she passed her classes with flying colors. Renee enjoyed ELA (English/Language Arts) and history the most out of all the subjects. She didn't like math very much, and struggled with long division (and she still finds it confusing to this day. She hasn't used it since they stopped teaching it to her). When she entered middle school, she and her brother shared a room for many years, the only exceptions being if one of them was sick. In seventh grade, she disliked her ELA teacher. She felt as if she didn't learn anything from her. Her daughter was in their class and she favored her above all the other students, giving her candy and letting her talk in class. She was never happier when they had a substitute for months at a time for reasons unknown to the class. When she entered high school, she finally decided to move out of her room after her brother decided to build a box fort around his bed. He was mildly upset and confused, and she explained to him that she didn't get much sleep since he always stayed up extremely late trying to talk to her. He still is trying to get her to stay with him, three weeks past when she brought all her stuff she kept in his room (approximately tem pounds of book, a couple water bottles, and a talonful of pens and pencils) back into hers. She hates her alarm clock with a burning passion. We all know somebody who knows somebody who's doing great. I know some people who know people who are flying straight. But I'll kindly enter into rooms of depression where ceiling fans and idle hands will take my life again. Trivia #Renee was originally going to be a Trick-Mud hybrid, but I really liked this color scheme and decided for her to be a SkyWing hybrid instead. It fit better. #Renee was originally going to be a Trick-Mud hybrid, but I really liked this color scheme and decided for her to be a SkyWing hybrid instead. It fit better. #She can do a great "chocolate" impression (from SpongeBob, if you get it...) #She struggles somewhat in math. Algebra attempt number 2!! #She LOVES MARCHING BAND. SHE WON'T SHUT UP ABOUT IT IF YOU MENTION MARCHING BAND. SHE IS FREAKING OUT BECAUSE OF WINTER MARCHING BAND AND IS EXCITED AND CAN'T WAIT!!!! *SCREAMS* We live for the night's decor, it reveals what we dream of. Relationships I know there's someone at the door, They called for help, of this I'm sure, But do I want to say goodbye to all the glowing eyes? //insert gallery here\\ I'm holding onto what I know, and what I know I must let go, But I would rather play a song For the eyes to sing along. This room is far too dark for us to stay around, Redemption's not that far and darkness is going down. This room is far too dark for us to stay around, Redemption's not that far and darkness is going down. I'm holding on to what I know, and what I know, I must let go, But I would rather play a song for the eyes to sing along. The eyes to sing along. Make them stop! Make them stop! Make them stop! Make them stop! Make them stop! Category:Characters